Arcturus Magna: Planet at War
Arcturus Magna: Planet at War is a story by and . It takes place on the planet of Arcturus Magna. Story Introduction Ten thousand years ago, the Great Beings discovered a desolate planet known as Arcturus Magna. Deciding to colonize it, the Great Beings created Toa and Matoran to live on the planet; they also took large amounts of the Agori and Glatorian of Spherus Magna with them. They started building an enormous city called Arcturus City. Seeing as they didn't have any headquarters, the Great Beings started construction of an enormous towering spire in the middle of the city. The construction was only halfway when one being arrived from another dimension: Krataxus. He and a Xharidax, a dark Makuta lord, formed an Empire, and gathered enough dark creatures and beings to gather an enormous army, and called it the Empire of Darkness. The forces trampled all Matoran living outside of the city, and some Toa were sent out to destroy it; sadly, they failed, and some of them died; others returned, wounded severely. The Empire's forces ordered the Great Beings to let them rule the city, and when the Great Beings refused the treaty, Xharidax ordered his forces to crush the Great Beings, and then build the city to their tastes. The War had begun. A War that would change the universe forever... :—Acritus, Chronicler of Arcturus City, 5,000 AW... Prologue '''6,000 years ago... ''The shadows rule over Arcturus Magna. So thought the dark Makuta lord as he strode through the inky blackness. His armor was black and red, his weapons gleamed silver in the darkness. His eyes were an intense darkened color, black, but a glimmer of maniacal light gleamed in his eyes. An aura of cold darkness surrounded him, as if the very world on which he stood recoiled from his evil. His name was Krataxus. Makuta, Toa, and bringer of death. Krataxus suddenly halted, watching as the first of Arcturus Magna's suns rose above the horizon. It was almost dawn again. Krataxus cursed. He had waited long enough. He was just getting ready to leave the area when his ally appeared out of the still dark forests. "Xharidax," Krataxus snarled. "You took your time." The other Makuta's armor shone golden in the coming dawn. His wings were silver, armored with dark protodermis. He was powerfully built, with claws that seemed to gleam with shadowy power. His clawed feet scraped against the rocky surface of the earth, and despite his heavy armor, he seemed to still be able to fly with good maneuverability. "Krataxus," the other Makuta hissed. "You know why." Krataxus followed his gaze toward the massive city in the distance. His eyes narrowed, as if he could destroy it with a single glare from his hate-filled eyes. Already Matoran had begun to work, and many other beings, Toa, possibly, were already at work as well, defending the city from any who dared to attack it. Farther away, Arcturus Capitol, the most fortified district of the massive Arcturus City, were still working on the base of the Arcturus Spire, the most ambitious project of the Great Beings. It would tower over all of Arcturus City, a powerful outpost for all Toa, Great Beings, and other beings. It would be well defended, a powerful, deadly tower that would allow the Great Beings to destroy any invaders before they could reach the city. Chapter unfinished... Characters *Krataxus *Xharidax Category:Stories Category:Arcturus Magna Saga Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline